Fantastic four:Analise tracy's story
by queen of dead hearts 2012
Summary: Analise tracy was a normal kid who had the thunderbirds as family.She is virgil's twin and she was on the von doom station with the fantastic four and gained abilities.this story is how she copes when the hood attacks


**This idea has been buzzing in my head for ages-the story is based in the Thunder bird time i own nothing from the movies just Analise Nicole Tracy .**

**in this story scott is 22, john is 21 virgil is 20 gordon is 17 and alan is 16**

i looked out the window of my class( mechanics)the last class before the spring break i wanted to see my brothers but no doubt they would be on a mission see my family run international rescue or as they are more widely known the thunder birds. in wanted to be a Thunderbird but dad was over protective so me and my youngest brother Alan were not allowed to join . If only they knew what happened last year at the space station then they would loosen up but i didn't want to be seen as a freak because of it .The bell rang , i hurried back to the dorm to get cleaned up after class.i picked a pair of black jeans ,a t-shirt with my favorite band on it my trainers that were high tops and my leather jacket and my black aviators with my blonde hair up in a pony tail ,when i got outside my feeling from class were correct instead of Virgil picking me up there was the the pink bombshell that is lady Penelope Creighton ward .She is one of my closest friends and her driver parker. Everyone was staring as her car was not normal as it was pink one of dad's little inventions meaning it could fly and was called was how our family talked to each other on mission to keep their identities a secret and make it safe for those who are still civislians and not part of the team and when everyone was not on missions.

'Analise ,Virgil has been detained so he asked me to pick up you, Alan and Fermat"

Lady Penelope just made people curious cause no normal average person would know a lady.

i told her ' I'll catch you up hi need to put my bike i the garage you'll be at Alan's school right' she nodded.

" I'll wait for you ,your father would not be happy if we left you behind, be here in 1hr" and with that i ran for the dorm to get my stuff and my motor bike. My bike was my last birthday present from my twin Virgil.i got a lot of weird looks from other students as i left the college to get to the garage.. i could of went to an expensive college but people who went to the same high school did not know I was rich as it make them act different around me so I played down who I was so everyone thought I lived in Kansas but i lived on a an island in the south pacific which was the only place big enough to hide the Thunderbirds but i didn't want to as the rest of the family are home schooled due to having to be ready for a rescue at any time .i was putting the bike in storage as i can only take the bike to the island if we are going in Tracy one our private plane as the bike would not fit in lady Penelope car for obvious reasons.

i finished tidy up and rode my bike to the garage and walked back to the college i saw an a TV in a shop on the way back the Thunderbird on a mission i smirked when thunderbird 1 to had to swing around to avoid a explosion (that's Scott's driving for you).i saw Virgil on the rescue platform helping get people off an oil rig .i looked at the clock when the rescue was over and saw my time was almost up so i ran to catch up with lady Penelope.

I saw Alan and fermat talking in the back while lady penlope was reading a magazine i ran up to the car and parker took my bags and helped me into the back lady penelope said'finally your a little late' and we drove off .Alan finally noticed i was there and we started talking .then parker waited until no one was around and we took off back to tracy island.

i was looking out at the back of my eyelids when parker announced we had guests.i looked out of the car and saw scott waving in thunderbired 1 and dad and virgil in thunderbird 2.

i started to think back to last year and how my life compared before i met ben,johnny sue and reed or as they were also known :the fantastic four.

my life was changed the day i was offered the chance to help them with a cosmic storm as i was really good with the pyshics element of space travel having dad & john both bieng astronaunts before intenational rescue was formed.

little did i know what was going to hapen and how the experience would change my nor did i know it would effect what was going to happen in spring break.

**A/N if i recieve 5 reviews for this chapter i will reveal what happened on the space station and start the plot of the thunderbird film**


End file.
